The invention relates to the field of cutting boards and, in particular, to a board having a fan or other means for propelling air in connection with the board.
It is well known that cutting onions frequently results in a tearing of the eyes when one is cutting onions. Often this is referred to as crying. It is thought that the reason for this is that the skin of the onion releases pungent chemicals when the onion skin is cut into. Apparently, these chemicals are released into the air and cause irritation of the eyes which are sensitive to these chemicals.
It is believed that by providing a cutting board with a fan in close connection will prevent the user from suffering the above-mentioned watering of the eyes It is thought that the fan will carry away the irritating chemicals. It should be understood that the invention maybe used as a cutting board for a wide variety of vegetables and not merely onions.